


Tomatoredd X Reader

by Pipecleaner



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: It's going to be fluffy platonic but if y'all wanted it more romantic then it can lead that way too, gender neutral reader and Tomato is referred to as he/they, might bump up the rating later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipecleaner/pseuds/Pipecleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going out for an errand run, you bump into the most interesting individual-well, individuals- that you've ever seen.<br/>You have your heart set on figuring out what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update chapters as I go, there's no real set plot hahahaHAAAA  
> If anybody can give me a title that would be appreciated

On Saturdays, you normally found yourself huddled inside your apartment with either a movie plugged into the dvd player or a video game controller fixed in your hands. That was the ideal weekend for you, just lazing around in pajamas and relaxing for those two days, but unfortunately there were errands to be run and your usual monthly trip to the grocery store to stack up on food was long overdue. This came as an unpleasant surprise when the smell of spoiled milk filled your nostrils upon trying to prepare a bowl of cereal this morning. Needless to say, it was pretty damn gross and that was a good enough incentive to get your rear in gear and get out of here.

You now found yourself walking along the sidewalk, one hand tucked into the pocket of your jeans while the other held onto the two bags full of produce that you purchased just minutes before. You felt pretty proud of yourself- even small achievements like these were something to be happy about. It was hard getting you out of the house most days, but today you were up bright and early and had done your errands before 1 PM. That felt like a pretty good accomplishment to you!

You took a left and began walking down the gravel path that lead through the neighborhood park, knowing that it would shave some time off of your arrival back to the comfiness of your apartment. Sure, you were proud that you left the house and did your running around, but the thought of snacks and some entertainment back at your humble abode just seemed all the more rewarding to you than skipping around town with a smile on your face. 

You could see your apartment building by now, and just the pure excitement of getting to throw all your clothes off your body and settle in sounded fantastic. Your feet picked up at the thought of this, having little to no reserve before you broke out into a mild sprint. Once out of the park, you took a sharp right towards the apartment complex's front doors. At least, that's what you thought you would have seen. Instead, you came face to face, (well, more like face to chest) with another person, and you fell backwards with a surprised yelp.

You were far more embarrassed then you would have liked to admit, so you jumped to your feet and bowed your head apologetically. Your eyes flashed down to the grocery bags to briefly check the conditions of the contents inside, but more than anything else you just wanted to get out of this strangers way.

Your gaze finally lifted up towards them.

A mix of "Hey, watch it!" and two overlapping voices of "Whoops, sorry!" clashed against each other, and you rose an eyebrow in question out of morbid curiosity. Four different tones had come out of their mouth and it surprised you to say the least. Besides that fact, a narrowed, red iris stared down into yours, and a hollowed-out black one seemed to be just as squinted and focused in your direction as well. Those had to be contacts, right?

It wasn't Halloween and there wasn't any events going on around town that would call for a costume, but this thing, for lack of a better word, was quite the character!

A mismatched color spectrum of sewn together items of clothing draped their body, two clenched hands -were they shaking?- remained down by their sides, and something definitely seemed off-putting about the expression that they wore combined with their towering height. You honestly felt intimidated, but you wouldn't leave unless you knew at least one thing about them. This had been the most interesting person you'd ever come across, and you weren't going to let this slip through your fingers without knowing an excerpt of a backstory.

"Sorry-" You started off casually, shrugging your shoulders and rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly, "I'm in a hurry. I didn't mean to run into you."

They blinked, and their expression seemed to soften. This small gesture made your shoulders relax, but you still remained alert.

"It's fine-" They said simply, and there it was again, a polyphony of voices all presented in a different way with varying tones. 

"We're-" They paused. "I'm fine". They seemed to struggle with that first word, multiple voices trying their best to meld-you heard that as well-but distinct overlaying pitches still broke through.

"Are you okay?" This tone seemed higher in nature. A bit more comforting. You noticed them knit their eyebrows together in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm f-"

"Yeah. Sorry. Bye." A deeper-pitched drone cut you off. It was different in every way imaginable; it was nowhere similar to the voice that spoke seconds before. You saw their expression harden as they suddenly pivoted on a foot to leave. What?

"Hey!" You called softly, eyes widening as they turned to face you yet again. Ah- you actually didn't plan this far ahead. You honestly didn't expect them to turn around, but now you had to say something.

"I like your... hair! It's a nice color! Is it natural?" You've never seen a person's expression brighten up that quickly and the smile that replaced their pursed-lip frown was one of the widest you've ever seen.

"You... you like it? You do?" They ran a hand through their hair on an instinct, ruffling the orange strands. "Yeah, it's mine! It's natural!" That upbeat voice was back and you felt relieved upon hearing it.

"Thank you!" He turned to you, red iris wide and bright. That was almost actually... adorable. He seemed overjoyed with your comment.

"Matt? Come on- we've got stuff to do." This voice wasn't one you've heard spoken by them before, and the foreign accent tacked onto it threw you completely off. Just when you thought you were getting somewhere with them... This was so weird.

"They're being so nice, though! Can't we just-"  
"No, no, we've got to-"  
"He's right! They're the first person to-"  
"Let's Go."

Four different voices, four different emotions, and four different thoughts being mumbled out of their mouth, phrases clashing against phrases. They were interrupting themself. 

They cleared their throat and suddenly snapped their gaze back up to you, trying to play off their mentality meltdown with a soft smile. Their eyes drifted to the bag and its contents after a moment of silence.

"Hey- is that cola?" He shifted a bit, like they were actually going to blatantly reach into your bags and steal a beverage, but he stopped shortly after moving.

"Uh.... yes. It's-" You shifted your weight to your other foot, "It's cola. Uhm." You watched their eyes (well, eye) brighten, and a hint of green flushed into the crimson hue of their iris. You clicked your tongue and sucked in a breath.

"Do you want one? These aren't cold though, sorry. I have more back at my apartm-"  
"This one?" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. You pursed your lips and let your gaze drift onto the building, remaining silent. 

You literally had the chance to invite this peculiar person into your apartment. You had the chance to pry a little bit and learn more about them. You'd be lying if you said this didn't seem like a golden opportunity.

"Yeah. Yep- That's the one." You smiled at them, trying to make your grin appear a bit more enthused than it actually was. You definitely wanted to get to know this hodgepodge of an individual, but there was always the looming threat of sTRANGER DANGER and what not. 

"What are we waiting for, then?" They spoke, and they almost reached for your hand to tug you along. Almost. 

They turned around first to start heading towards the building, and you saw them cover their face briefly with their hand in embarrassment. They mumbled out a few things too, but it was in a Scandinavian drawl, and different responses were given in a hushed tone. 

There he goes again, arguing with himself. 

And there you go again, getting more and more invested in this character every time he spoke. 

It's only been three and a half minutes. Imagine what this next visit is going to bring.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This visit is going so well so far... not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter I promise the next'll be good ohohohO

Your mind is racing with all sorts of different thoughts and outcomes of this oncoming visit. Your eyes are focused on the back of the towering figure in front of you, and you take notice of the two opposing colors of green and purple clashing together in zig-zagged stitches right down the center.

Your gaze lowers a bit and you notice the back of their jeans does the exact same thing, except with tan and blue. Not that you were purposefully staring at their butt, of course.

You two approach the apartment front doors, the entire time hearing side conversations coming from the person in front of you as you remain silent, but you fail to make out full sentences. One phrase manages to make it to your ears before it crumbles into the white nose of your combined footsteps though, and it's four voices speaking the same line: _"Are we sure we're ready for something like this?"_

You quickly step in front of them and use your key to get inside, leading the way down the hallway and towards the elevator. Sure, there were stairs, but you've already gotten enough exercise for the day and climbing up six flights didn't sound all that appealing to you or your new friend here.

The elevator dings and the metallic doors slide open, revealing a space with white tiles decorating the interior, a gray flooring at your feet, and a slightly flickering light above your heads. You step in, thinking nothing of it, but the other seems reluctant to step in there with you.

You tilt your head to the side, pressing yourself a bit more up against the wall to give them even more room to join you in the elevator, but they haven't taken a step.  
Instead, their hands are back down by their sides and clenched into tight fists, their one red iris staring blankly at the white room in front of them. It looks like they're biting their lip to keep from saying something.

"Hey... uh," You reach a hand out, as if to baby them into the elevator, but they flinch. You retract your hand, staring at them in concern now.  
"What's... what's the matter? Don't like elevators? Yeah, I used to be scared of them, too." You try and make light of the situation, even adding a forced chuckle on the end of your sentence, but the attempt at a joke falls flat and you're left with the silence once again.

The elevator doors start to close, and you quickly move forward to press the button to hold it, your concerned eyes never leaving them.

Their eyes, well, eye, finally shifts to yours suddenly, and you see their entire posture relax the slightest bit. You wonder just what the hell is going on in their head.  
"We can take the stairs if you wa-"

"Nope, I'm fine." His sentence comes out confident, but his posture still seems apprehensive, and it does take a moment for him to work up the courage to take his first step into the white-roomed elevator.

"Sorry just-" It's a different voice this time, "-never know when one of these is gonna crash, you know?" He taps his foot against the wall in reference to it, letting out a little laugh. It was an actual, genuine chuckle, and it makes a smile appear back on your lips, alleviation washing over you.

Despite the heightening mood and their soft smile, you still see their hands clutch at the railing, knuckles almost turning white.

The rest of the ride up is sat in silence, and it when it jolts to a stop at the sixth floor, you see the other exhale a large sigh that they seem to have been holding the entire time being in here. The door slides open and they're the first to step out.

"I'm gonna guess claustrophobia?" You inquire, lifting an eyebrow and stepping out along side them. Their eyes drift back towards the white room before the elevator doors close. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, you're gonna be just fine in my apartment, then. It's too big for me, honestly. Only me living in there. Tons of space, though." You take the lead, walking down the hallway until stopping at a door and shoving your key in the lock, silently hoping that you'd cleaned up your place before you left at least a little bit.

The hum of your neighbors’ voices and their laughter travels throughout the hallway as you work on unlocking the door, and the redhead behind you snaps his gaze up to face the doors down towards the end of the corridor so fast it makes your head spin.

"Is it them?”  
“I don’t want to see him!”  
“Sounds just like m-”

_“We’re talking out loud again.”_

You’re stuck frozen in your opened doorway, both eyebrows risen into your hairline out of surprise and confusion as you stare at him.

“Uh, yeah. You are talking out loud.” You blurt, and you see their eyebrows furrow together in embarrassment, and they rub the back of their neck nervously.

The atmosphere between you two had grown awkward once again and you push inside, flicking the lights on and setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. He follows closely behind, shutting the door and sighing to himself under his breath as he takes in the environment. He seems almost... sad.

You find yourself staring again.  
He catches your gaze and jumps an inch.

“SO!”- He starts abruptly, and it’s that kind, higher voice again “What’s your name?”

Ah, of course. This stranger is in your apartment, about to share a drink with you, and you haven’t even exchanged names yet. Mentally, you’re sighing and face-palming into oblivion.

“(Y/N).” You sigh, shaking your head, though a soft smile is on your face. “What’s yours?” You turn around and go about putting away the food you’d bought earlier, still listening behind you for his response.

“Uh...T-Tomatoredd.” The stutter throws you off, but not as much as the name. Your back is to them as you shove boxes and cans of food into the pantry in the kitchen, but your movements eventually slow as you run over their name in your head combined with their looks and voices.

Putting all that together, something just clicks, and all that’s left in your mind is your neighbors that live down the hall. One green, a happy voice and a love for cola, one purple, a higher pitched one with an affinity for vanity, and one blue, hollowed out black eyes with a deeper voice paired with it.

There’s still one missing. The Norwegian accent that came from the redhead along with the red fabric that was sewn into the bottom of the blue sweatshirt. It doesn’t make sense.

You finish putting the groceries into the cabinet and push that thought aside as pure coincidence.  
Tomatoredd has a hunch that you’ve figured them out already.


End file.
